


Motion

by ryuuen_kurai



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuuen_kurai/pseuds/ryuuen_kurai





	Motion

Koyama thinks, sometimes, that Massu moves too much, is too hyper for his own good; watches Massu jump and bounce around, a seemingly tireless whirl of arms and legs and smiles and baby blue tracksuit; thinks Massu should calm down a bit -- it was just dress rehearsal, after all. Not that, of course, that would stop Massu from going all-out.

Koyama blinks, drawn from his musings, when he feels a sudden weight on his lap, looks down to see the object of his thoughts resting there -- flushed and sweaty and slightly out of breath.

"Tired~" Massu complains in between gasps.

Koyama chuckles, sets the script he had been reading aside, runs his hand through the other's sticky hair.

"You know, you should try not to jump around too much if it gets you like this."

Massu closes his eyes, takes deep breaths.

"'Tis not jumping around. 'Tis dancing. I... I can't _help_ it."

Opens his eyes, grins.

"Kiss me," he concludes.

Koyama makes a face in mock disgust.

"You're sweaty," he points out.

"So?" Massu shrugs, sits up, plants a wet kiss on Koyama's cheek, bounces up and off the couch.

"I'm hungry," he announces. "Let's go get some lunch, ne?"

Koyama laughs. Massu did always have a one-track mind.


End file.
